1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying an image using an electro-optical element which converts electrical actions, such as the supply of current or the application of voltage, into optical actions, such as a change in brightness (grayscale) or transmittance.
2. Description of Related Art
A device for displaying an image using an electro-optical element, such as an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as ‘an OLED’) element, is mainly divided into a dot matrix type device in which various images are displayed by a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix and a segment type device in which a specific image is fixedly displayed. Among them, in the segment type electro-optical device, the electro-optical element is driven by an electrode which is patterned in a shape corresponding to an image to be displayed, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-244081.